Turning The Tables
by Modokashii Suiri
Summary: [OneShot] Mimi comes back to Japan from America for a special surprise visit. The very first person she visits: Izumi Koushirou. His reaction: 'Mimi, I'm busy. Can't you see.' Unfortunately, it's the same reaction with the rest of her friends.


Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Turning The Tables

Summary: (One-Shot) Mimi comes back to Japan from America for a special surprise visit. The very first person she visits: Izumi Koushirou. His reaction: "Mimi, I'm busy. Can't you see?" Unfortunately, it's the same reaction with the rest of her friends.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tachikawa Mimi took a deep breath of Japanese air for the first time in months. It felt good to be back in her hometown. _Nothing's really changed_, she noted, happily humming to herself and enjoying the strange looks she received from passer-by.

Happily, she took a folded paper out of her pocket and unfolded it with a smile on her face. _Who's first on the list...?_ A startled look appeared on her face and she came to a sudden stop. "Wait! I didn't know I put him first on the list. Oh, who cares?" Refolding the paper, Mimi brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and pocketed the item, smiling once more. Things weren't so bad. _After all_, she reminded herself, _his house is the closest right now_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Izumi Koushirou let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down in front of his computer. Lately, things had been getting hectic for him. _They think they can take advantage of me just because I hardly invite anyone over_, he thought grumpily. Koushirou pulled out a single piece of paper and gazed at it somewhat dismally.

_Then again_, he realized, _they were polite about it. I guess I owe them that much_. Shrugging, he placed the paper down on his desk and prepared to make an exact duplicate. Of course he could always scan it in, but Sora's request came into mind.

"_What do you want me to do?_" _he asked when she handed him the paper_.

_Sora smiled and replied_, "_An exact duplicate, Koushirou_. A_nd then I need you to send it to everyone_. _My computer's getting fixed at the moment, but I managed to print this out beforehand_."

_Koushirou frowned when he saw all the designs_. _He wasn't sure he would be able to locate half the pictures_. _Sora handed him another paper, one with several links printed down on it_. _He let out a sigh of relief_. "_Wouldn't it be much easier just to scan it in_?" _he asked, staring from the list of links to the paper_.

_Sora shook her head furiously_. "_An exact copy. Nothing more, nothing less. Hikari and I didn't work on it for hours with most of the others for nothing_," _she said_.

So Koushirou was stuck with laboring away on the computer to make an exact copy. It wasn't that he didn't care enough to do so. He just found the placement of things utterly ridiculous. Determined, however, he opened a window to the Internet and gazed at the paper again. _Why couldn't she just ask me to scan it in?_ Koushirou opened a word document.

The doorbell rang and Koushirou immediately dismissed it from his thoughts when he heard the footsteps of his mother. "Concentrate, Koushirou," he muttered to himself, taking another look at the paper before he began his duplication.

The door opened.

"Oh Kou-shiiiiii-rou!" someone sang from the doorway.

Letting out a yell, Koushirou quickly grabbed the paper, threw it under the table, then shut his laptop and swiveled his chair around to find Mimi smiling and waving at him. "Y-you!" he sputtered, breathing hard.

Mimi's face fell. "Well _that's_ a way to greet a friend. Surprise!" she yelled, smiling again.

_Everything's ruined if she stays,_ Koushirou realized, shutting his eyes and drawing a breath. Putting on his most bothered look, he opened his eyes and told her, "Look, Mimi, it's nice to see you and all, but-"

"Wow, what are you doing? Are you _still_ bothering with your computer? Koushirou, you need to get outside and smell the flowers," she said, ignoring him and taking a seat on his bed.

He twitched. _One strike_, he thought, forcing himself to calm down. "Mimi, I'm _busy_. Can't you see?"

Mimi sighed and stood up. Waving a hand at him somewhat absentmindedly, she muttered, "Fine, fine...I'm off to visit everyone else, anyway." The girl pulled her list out of her pant pocket again and gazed at it as she led herself outside of the Izumi household.

_Sorry Mimi_, Koushirou thought silently, pulling up the paper and turning back to the computer. "This is going to be harder than I thought. It's a good thing she visited me first." Koushirou broke into a smile and began his duplication again, this time more interested than before.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mimi walked into the flower shop, catching sight of an old friend right away. "Sora!" she called out, skipping up to the counter.

A flustered Sora appeared. "Oh, Mimi..." she greeted the other girl, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably. "Ah...w-wait one second, would you?"

She left Mimi standing at the counter, blinking for several minutes before Sora came out again. "I'm busy," Sora said, "but I've got a few spare minutes. Would a walk work?"

Smiling, Mimi nodded. Stretching, she yawned and replied, "Sure! The plane ride was a bit tiring, anyway, and I need to wake up." She waited for Sora to walk out from behind the counter before she started heading out with her friend. A part of her was relieved. For some reason, there was a tense feeling in the air since she walked out of Koushirou's house. She didn't want to feel it again and that was all she knew.

"How have things been in America?" Sora asked, gazing up at the sky. _Please, Koushirou, hurry up. I need it done by this afternoon!_ She let out a laugh and turned to Mimi. "You definitely haven't missed much here," added the girl, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Mimi joined in her laughter. Letting out a sigh, she shut her eyes and murmured, "Things in America...? Well, everything's cool there, but I really miss you guys. It's kind of strange, actually. I keep coming up with memories of our first adventure in the Digiworld." Opening her eyes, Mimi murmured, "But it's great to be back!"

When she thought Mimi wasn't looking, Sora snuck a look at her watch. She bit her bottom lip out of uneasiness. There wasn't much she could count on for getting her out of the situation.

Mimi continued with another sigh, "But you know what I've noticed? I came here to surprise you guys and no one seems to be surprised. Well, I startled Koushirou, and then I come to see you, but...it's like you were expecting me or something." Sora froze and Mimi sighed again. "It really stinks. I wanted to give you all something," she mumbled.

_Come on, Mom...call me or _something_. I'm desperate here!_ Sora swallowed and placed a hand on Mimi's back. "Hey, I'm sure the others are having their little troubles here and there," she commented. _How many of us did she visit?_ Sora was filled with dread.

"R-Really? Should I wait until tomorrow to see them all?" Mimi asked somewhat nervously.

"NO!" Sora shouted, immediately covering her mouth afterwards. She wondered if she had been too obvious.

A wave of relief washed over Mimi. Going back to smiling, she sang, "Then I'll be seeing...oh...Yamato next. And fourth on my list is...Takeru."

The wave of relief came over Sora as well. She sighed to show it. _Only two people. That's good_, she thought. _And Koushirou was first_. Smiling, she told Mimi, "Takeru's probably with Daisuke, Hikari and the others. Yamato...well...he's probably slacking off at home." At that thought, she frowned. _He better not be. He's in charge of the music. I'm _never_ giving him such an important job again if he screws this up_. Sora smiled at Mimi. "So-" Much to her relief, Mimi interrupted her.

"I hope you don't mind, Sora, but I really should move down my list. I've got my aunt and my uncle, oh, and my annoying second cousin. Then my great aunt, and _that_ cousin...well, you get the point," Mimi concluded, dropping her hands to her side.

Sora shook her head and smiled. "No, Mimi, you really should get going. Hurry up and visit everyone before the end of the day. And come back, would you? I'd love to talk some more. _Today_. I'm busy tomorrow. How about at seven?"

As expected, Sora got a dramatic response out of her old friend. Clasping Sora's hands in her own, Mimi sighed. "Alright, Sora! Don't worry, I'll be back!" she promised. Seconds later, she was ten yards away, waving and yelling good-bye.

Feeling slightly nauseated, Sora shook her head. Same old Mimi, same old town. They were a perfect fit. _She's as chipper as ever. Nothing really seems to daunt her for over a second_, Sora observed, walking back into the shop. Immediately, she was met with the scent of fresh flowers. Dashing behind the counter, she asked her mother, "It's ready?"

Mrs. Takenouchi nodded, gesturing to the assortment of fresh flowers all placed in extravagantly designed vases. "It's ready," she confirmed, a smile tugging on her lips.

Sora ran over and embraced her mother. "Thank you _so_ much, Mom!" _Now everyone else better play their part_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ishida Yamato drew a breath, fingers just above the strings of his guitar. "Are you ready?" he asked the other members of his band. When they nodded, he began to count off, "One...two, One, two, th-Mimi?" Startled, he nearly knocked over the microphone in the process of standing up.

Mimi waved from the door, a large smile on her face.

Cursing under his breath, Yamato placed his guitar on the chair and sent a glance to the others that simply said, 'Don't play _anything_.' They followed his example and walked away from their instruments.

Yamato jumped down from the stage to the floor, kneeling slightly before getting up to prevent his feet from hurting. He stood up straight and twitched. _Why now...?_ Nevertheless, the boy walked towards Mimi, a forced smile on his face.

"Wow, you guys sound great! Preparing for a concert?" Mimi asked, walking in and taking a look around the auditorium. Her mouth hung open slightly as she observed, "It's almost as if it's larger than the mall!" eyes darted back to the blond.

Straining to keep the smile on his face, Yamato replied, "Riiiight..." unsure of what else to say. He was twitching visibly; even from behind him up on the stage, the rest of the band could see this when Yamato came to a stop. Mimi, however, was another case.

The girl walked past Yamato and waved to the rest of the boys. "Heeeeey!" she called out, hand outstretched in the air. Meekly, they exchanged looks before waving back, less enthusiastic than Mimi. She laughed slightly and turned around to Yamato. "Well I'm done here! Say, Yamato, could you play something at the moment?"

Something inside of him snapped. Yamato, seething, turned around to glare at Mimi. He was practically fuming, and the smile had been wiped from his face. "MIMI," he yelled loudly, "WE'RE TRYING TO PRACTICE HERE! PLEASE, LEAVE."

She wasn't the least bit fazed. Mimi, clasping her hands behind her back, turned her head in his direction. "Oh, I was planning to, anyway. Sora told me to hurry up and visit everyone so we could talk later. And boy do I have a _lot_ to talk about!" exclaimed Mimi. The look on her face was completely serious, as if it were a matter of life and death.

As she went on talking, Yamato walked around her and spun her around, then began pushing the back of her shoulders. "OUT," he snapped. Hearing the snickers coming from behind him, he turned his head and shot the other boys a threatening glare, shutting them up immediately.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to push!" Mimi slapped Yamato's hand away and smiled. "I'll see you later!" she sang, waving to Yamato and then to his band before walking out the door.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Yamato dug his cell phone out of his pocket. "Takeru and the rest better be prepared..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I'm telling you," Inoue Miyako insisted, slamming the book down on the table and rising to her feet. "She likes strawberries!"

"Grapes are better!"

"Apples are good."

"I like bananas myself."

"Yeah, bananas are good."

Yagami Hikari sighed and shook her head. "Guys," she murmured in a quiet voice, "shouldn't we concentrate on _making_ the cake instead of bickering about it?"

Leaning back in his chair and pushing his hat back with a hand, Takaishi Takeru nodded in agreement. "I don't think my mom appreciates all the noise, either," he said off-handedly.

"Well we all know she likes strawberries," Miyako muttered under her breath, glaring at Motomiya Daisuke. She took her seat and kept her piercing gaze on him.

"Strawberries are perfect for a cake," Hikari said firmly, taking the book from Miyako's hands. "If we choose strawberries, I've got a great idea for a cake."

Daisuke looked from Miyako to Takeru to Hikari. "It's settled! Strawberries it is!" he yelled, punching his fist in the air.

There was silence. "One second!" Miyako snapped. "You were screaming for grapes just a few seconds ago!"

"I was with strawberries all along," he declared, crossing his arms across his chest.

Before she could stand up and do something that she might later regret, Ken spoke up. "Hikari is right. We need to stop arguing and get to making the cake. We don't have that much time," he told them, voice quiet but firm.

Seething, Miyako began to claw the at table. Noticing this, Takeru cleared his throat and rose to his feet. "I'll...uh...get the ingredients," he murmured as an excuse. Sitting in between Miyako and Daisuke had been a bad idea, but Kari _had_ insisted...

No sooner had he stood up than the doorbell rang. Although it was completely unnecessary, Takeru called out, "I'll get it," and walked to the door, emitting a sigh. He had barely turned the doorknob when the door flung open, sending him stumbling back.

An overly happy Mimi walked in as if she owned the place, gently shutting the door behind her. "Wow! Takeru, you've grown up!" she commented, placing a hand on his head and twisting it. This caused his hat to fall off his head, drifting in the direction of the floor.

Looking vexed, Takeru rose to his feet (he had partially sunken against the wall), catching a hold of his hat before it fell to the ground. He fumbled with it a while before he managed to take a proper hold of it and place it back on his head. With a forced good-natured laugh, Takeru greeted the girl, "Mimi...didn't know you were in town..." He led her to his room where the rest of them sat, doing their best to act surprised.

Miyako jumped to her feet and embraced Mimi right away. "Mimi!" she exclaimed, pulling away and smiling at the girl. "How's America?"

While the two girls began to gossip, Takeru sent a glance in Hikari's direction. When she nodded and motioned to the others, Miyako sat down and forced Mimi down, while the rest of them dispersed into the kitchen to begin their project.

"The strawberries are over there," Takeru whispered, pointing to the counter.

Snorting, Daisuke snatched the carton holding the strawberries and made a face. "Why are you whispering, anyhow?" he asked in a loud voice.

Turning pale, Takeru shook his head. A grin formed on Daisuke's lips. _Perfect! I can just talk loud all day and he'll have to acknowledge me as the best!_ Even louder than before, Daisuke said, "All we're doing is _cooking_. It's not like we're trying to steal some secret document or something." His voice grew louder and volume until he was practically yelling, "We're _just_ making a _cake_."

"Daisuke!" Hikari snapped, sending him a disapproving stare. "Lower your voice!" As she said this, she whispered right after, "Mimi might hear."

Takeru let out a groan and rubbed the side of his head. "I mean honestly, can you get any louder?" he complained, taking the strawberries from Daisuke.

Crossing his arms and pouting childishly, Daisuke shot Takeru a glare. _Wise guy. Making me look like the villain here_...

As if knowing what the other boy was thinking, Ken shook his head. To the others, he suggested, "We better hurry. Miyako's distractions can only last so long." After an exchange of an affirmative nod, they went to work.

Meanwhile, Miyako was enjoying her job. "Wow! You're kidding!" she exclaimed, slamming a hand down on the table beside her. Mimi nodded in a furious affirmative. "I just can't believe them! What idiots! You'd think Koushirou would be nice about it at the least!"

Looking around, Mimi placed her hand up by her mouth. With eyes glued to Miyako, she asked the other girl in a whisper, "Say, Miyako, has Koushirou been dumped lately? He's sure grouchy, and I don't think it was because I was over."

_Dumped? He was grouchy when we asked him to duplicate it,_ Miyako observed, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I...have no idea. But if so, I'm definitely going to find out later!" The two girls burst into laughter, and finally Mimi stood up. The color drained from Miyako's face as she jumped up as well. "Wait! What are you doing?" asked Miyako, trying to hide her uneasiness.

Smiling, Mimi told her, "I've got to go visit everyone else! And I've pretty much visited all of you here, so...later!" With a quick wave, Mimi made her way to the door.

A sigh escaped Miyako as she slowly trudged after Mimi. She froze, eyes bulging out when Mimi's voice echoed through the halls. "Oh! I have to say bye to the others!" the girl commented.

_NO!_ Furiously, Miyako raced down the hall, trying to cut Mimi's way into the kitchen. The footsteps she heard only made her blood rush. She didn't know what happened next. Out of nowhere, the digimon popped up in a wobbling pyramid and with a loud, "TADA!" collapsed the next second. In the bottom of the pile, V-mon lifted his head and smiled. "Hi Mimi! The others are busy, yup! Homework project that requires complete consteration!"

Gatomon shook her head, crawling off the top of the pile. "He means _concentration_," she told the strawberry haired girl. "I'll go get them."

Miyako stumbled around, feeling slightly dizzy. "D-don't...ever...do that again," she mumbled to herself, watching Gatomon quickly come back with the others. They all said their good byes, Mimi left, and everyone turned to the still-wobbling Miyako. "Next time, we use Daisuke as a distraction," declared Miyako, catching her step before she fell into Ken.

Growling, Daisuke opened his mouth, but could say nothing when Ken clamped a hand over it. "Let's go back into the kitchen. I don't think we have that much time," Ken told them, face completely straight.

Yet for some reason, he wanted to laugh.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mimi looked at her list and mentally checked everyone off. _Jou's at a test, Tai's got soccer...I visited any relatives I needed to_...

She let out a sigh and gazed up at the sky. It was a dull shade of gray-blue, covered mostly with clouds. _I wish Palmon were here_, Mimi thought, eyes slipped shut as a sharp, cold breeze brushed past. _Oh, it's so cold! I knew I should have brought my jacket! I know, I'll go to the mall,_ she decided, gazing at the clock she stood in front of in the park. Craning her neck up, Mimi read the time. _Five till five_. _Plenty of time_.

Smiling happily, Mimi skipped off in the direction of the nearest shopping center.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sora smiled down at the flowers she placed into the clear vase. Letting out a sigh, she took a moment to absorb the serene sight before looking up at everyone else and yelling, "Yamato! Don't put the speakers there! That's not the stage! Tai! You're late! Daisuke NO! Take your soccer game outside where the cake _isn't_! WHERE IS KOUSHIROU?" The girl groaned and slipped down in her seat.

"Annoying, isn't it?" Hikari asked, walking up to Sora. "We've got ten minutes, Sora," she reassured the girl, "everything will go as pl-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a crash.

"You _idiot_!"

"Damn it, Daisuke!"

"TAKE THE BALL OUTSIDE!"

Miyako sat in the middle of the room by the table that held the cake, crying unconditionally. "The cake," she sobbed, head buried in her arms. "The cake..."

Guiltily, Daisuke dropped the ball out of his hands and looked at his digimon partner. As Miyako's cries grew louder, he found he sulked lower. "K-Ken," the goggle boy whined, "can't you make her stop?"

Ken looked shocked. "Me? Why me?" he blurted, turning a slight shade of pink. Nevertheless, for the sake of everyone else, he walked over and placed a hand on Miyako's shoulder. "M-Miyako, it'll be okay," he assured her twitching nervously.

With her abounding tears, Miyako rose to her feet and began crying on Ken's shoulder. Stiffly, Ken stood there, unable to move. Daisuke was about to laugh when he noticed the glares of everyone around him. Instead, he cleared his throat and stood up straight. Pointing to his chest with a thumb, Daisuke declared, "Don't worry! I'll fix it all!" Without another word, he ran outside before anyone could stop him.

Scratching his head thoughtfully, Takeru suggested, "We _could_ eat the cake here and now. Mimi wouldn't have to know."

"You don't mean that," Hikari replied.

Head falling with shame, Takeru mumbled, "Nope." He looked up again. "Hey, maybe we can buy a new cake!" His eyes shined with hope, but all shine quickly faded with the scowls, shrugs, and looks of indifference. "Or...not..." Disappointed, Takeru took a seat and gazed up at the clock like the others.

Miyako remained adamant through her tears. "N-no!" she shouted, stamping her foot down as she looked up and pushed Ken away. "We have to do _something_! J-Jou! Can't you doctor the cake or something? You're a doctor! Show us your skills!" Miyako gazed at the promising student with a desperate look in her eyes.

Shaking his head, Jou replied sadly, "I'm a person doctor, Miyako, not a cook."

A second later, Koushirou burst through the doors, dragging Daisuke behind him. In the goggle boy's hands was a white box. "Sorry I'm late, but I _did_ manage to do what you asked, Sora. And it took a lot of time, I'll have you know," he declared, handing Sora the paper.

Shocked out of words, Sora took the paper into her own hands, admiring the careful folds, the sparkles and the shine of the card Koushirou had created. It had taken Sora and the rest of the girls almost an eternity to put the outline together. "K-Koushirou, it's wonderful! I knew we could trust you!" she laughed. Her attention turned to the box in Daisuke's hand. "What's that?"

"That..." Koushirou hesitated, sulking on the spot. "W-well, you know my mom," he mumbled, a strained smile on his face. "She...likes to use our cooking to help us," he finished.

Everyone sent him blank stares.

"It's a cake."

"YES!" Daisuke declared. "And I've brought it back to save the day!"

At that, everyone burst out into laughter and used the remaining minutes to set up the rest of the party.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mimi walked into the florist shop, a tired, but happy smile on her face. She held two bags in either hand and dropped them to the floor as soon as she walked in. "I'm telling you, Sora," she told her friend who was behind the counter, a book in hand, "the mall has gotten a lot smaller than I remember!"

Smiling, Sora placed her book down and stood up. _Typical_, she thought, shaking her head. "No matter what mall we give you, Mimi, it'll always be too small," she retorted good-naturedly. _I wonder if Iori and Jou are back with Palmon yet. Wait...did Miyako or Iori go? And was it Jou? Maybe it was Taichi and Hikari? Oh no...did _anyone_ go?_ Hiding her internal panic with a serene smile, Sora walked out from behind the counter, took a hold of Mimi's hand and dragged her out the door. "Well come on! We have to go!" she declared.

"What? Wh-where?" stuttered Mimi, a confused look on her face.

_Oh, please tell me someone brought Palmon_, Sora prayed silently. She soon stopped in front of an empty building that looked completely abandoned. Black paper covered the window, and if anyone could see past that, the blinds were drawn. Humming softly to herself, Sora withdrew a key from her pocket and opened the door.

A dreaded silence dragged on as Sora and Mimi walked into the room. Pushing Mimi further inside, Sora shut the doors and reached for the switch.

The lights turned on.

Streamers and poppers and balloons flew. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

"Oh wow, Palmon!" Mimi cried, racing towards the digimon first.

"Mimi!" Palmon returned, running over to meet her human friend halfway. "Surprise!" the digimon yelled again.

Trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, Mimi murmured, "Th-this is...this is the best party ever! Thank you guys!" she cried, falling to her knees and bursting into tears.

Yamato twitched as he walked over to Sora. Under his breath, he muttered, "The drama queen can still turn on the water works."

Glaring at the boy, Sora smoothly elbowed him before walking over to Mimi. "We thought you'd want to spice up your visits. It's been months since the last. So, did you like it?" she questioned, smiling brightly.

Mimi turned to Sora and declared, "L-like it is an understatement!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "And you've done such a great job decorating..."

Laughing, Sora handed Mimi her card. "Here. This is yours. Months of planning couldn't go wrong. As usual, the girls did most of the work," she added the last part under her breath before finding herself hugging Mimi. _Maybe Yamato was right...?_ She burst into laughter at the thought, pulling away from Mimi and letting everyone else have a turn talking to the girl. Sora walked beside the former goggle boy Taichi and asked, "So who got Palmon? Last I remembered, we completely forgot." There was a guilty tone to her voice that didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

"Well, Daisuke actually had her in his bag all that time. Kind of weird if you ask me. But hey, it makes up for the cake, and even if he didn't have Palmon, he would have done something crazy to get to the Digital World anyway." Taichi replied, chuckling.

Tired from the intense preparation, Sora nodded and leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks, Tai," she mumbled. "I didn't think you'd come through with your promise to come."

"Hey! I always do!"

"...you come five minutes late."

"Alright, who wants some music?" Yamato jumped up on the makeshift stage composed of several long tables, guitar in hand.

Mimi gasped and clapped her hands together. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled, racing up stage and throwing her arms around Yamato.

Grumpily folding his arms, Koushirou shouted, "Hey, I made the card! _And_ my mom made the cake that _wasn't_ destroyed!"

Noticing the sour tone of his voice, the girl giggled. "You can have a kiss, Koushirou," Mimi replied, jumping off the stage and walking in his direction with an all too sweet smile on her face.

Letting out a yell, Koushirou fell back and scrambled under the tables. Everyone burst out into laughter that was soon drowned away by the music. With a sigh, Mimi fell back in a seat, taking a flower out of the vase in front of her and twirling it in her hands. Palmon, Sora, everyone...all of them had done such a wonderful job to make this one of her happiest visits back to Odaiba in a lifetime. It only stimulated her want to return the favor.

_I'll start with those two_, Mimi thought, eyes glued to Ken and Miyako. "Hey, hey, Daisuke. Don't you think Ken and Miyako would make such a great couple?" Mimi asked the goggle boy across the table in a low gossiping voice.

Eyes widening, Daisuke turned to the mentioned couple. Shaking his head, he replied, "Nah, Hikari and I would make a far better one." His comment went unnoticed by Mimi.

"And Hikari's perfect for Takeru!" the girl exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together and sighing. "I've got to get started on this right away!"

"W-WHAT?" Daisuke screamed.

It went unnoticed by everyone. If anyone was having a rotten day, it was Daisuke.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N-

A bad habit of mine to twist the story like that in the end. It's never a proper conclusion. Advice on that would be nice. Operation Laptop _will_ be continued...but the three other fanfics that need to be finished _must_ be finished, so it might be held back a while. I'm still looking for that lost rough draft of the second chapter. This one actually has a chance for being continued, especially because of the name. But we'll see.

Review or Flame.


End file.
